


The Book

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Several years after Day Two (and without her involvement in Day Three), Nina is still alive and on the run. Suddenly, a connection to her old identity.
Kudos: 2





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fictional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152973) by [partly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly). 



Entering the small bookshop, mainly to escape from the sudden downpour outside, she decided to have a look around and see if anything seemed interesting enough. Before she had been exposed, back in Los Angeles, she had owned hundreds of books but as she was now almost constantly on the move, she had to make do with owning one or two at a time. Walking through the aisles, she kept track of where the entrance was, just in case she needed to get out fast. All of a sudden, a name she had rarely used in years glared out at her. Taking the book in her hands, she studied the cover. Plain and mostly black, the words in a garish yellow, it probably wouldn't have been of interest to her usually.

"Treason, the story of Nina Myers," she whispered to herself, unable to believe that someone had actually written a book about her. She turned it over to read the blurb.

_Nina Myers is a woman shrouded in mystery. She was once a high-achieving academic and federal agent, but all that came to an end in early 2002 when she betrayed not only her country but also her closest friends and colleagues. Much of her story has never been made public until now._

As she leafed through the book, she kept a neutral look on her face. The book was accurate, that was for sure, and whilst the author's name was most likely an alias, she could tell that they were probably ex-CTU. She wondered if they were someone she had worked with, although she couldn't think of anyone who would bother to write a book on anything, never mind one about her.

"I've read that, I wonder where she is now?" a voice spoke suddenly, dragging Nina out of her thoughts. She looked at the source, a young man who was looking through some nearby books.

"If I had to guess, probably somewhere hot and sunny," Nina replied, glad that the book seemed to be without pictures. Of course, Nina was not somewhere hot and sunny, she was in a chilly town in Canada. North Africa had been so hot and sunny that even Los Angeles had seemed cool and overcast, and she had grown sick of it within a few months. One of the first places she had gone after escaping the region was a city in Russia, and she had been delighted at the sight of snow. As for being in Canada, she was always nervous about being in North America, but sometimes it was necessary.

Deciding to buy the book, she considered the consequences of it existing, whilst she doubted it would be a best-seller, the idea of a book all about her was worrying. It could make things more complicated for her, not to mention possibly drawing attention from both the US government and a certain federal agent who wanted her dead. Although Jack had sworn to hunt her down, her sources had told her that he had done little in that regard and, in fact, he was now being hunted down himself by two governments. She had wondered about the possibility of them finding each other now, both fugitives, but even with his precious government chasing after him, Jack would always be a patriot to the very end.

As she left the shop, something told her to glance over at the shelf where she had found the book, as if to confirm that there was more than one copy. Seeing that there were indeed quite a few copies of the book, she didn't know whether to be relieved or worried and, as she stepped back out into the rain, she reminded herself that she would be out of the country in less than 24 hours.

Later that day, back at her hotel room that overlooked the city, she slumped down onto the bed and opened the book. Now able to take a much closer look, she paid attention to every word, sentence and paragraph and once she had read it through as herself, she changed her mindset and read it again. This time as someone, just like the young man, who would only know of Nina Myers from the book itself. As she finished the book for the second time, she came to the conclusion that whilst the existence of such a book could be a problem, it probably wasn't something worth worrying about. At least, she hoped so. Before she shoved it under the bed, intending to leave it behind, she wondered if Jack had read it and if so, what he thought of it.


End file.
